Waiting for the End
by Black Rose Massacre
Summary: One by one, the facilities are shut down, and Umbrella's wrath slowly dissapears...
1. Claire and Rebecca's run

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. I'm just a kid who sits in front of the TV too much.

Izzy Doll: New story!

Rayne: First, you don't want to write. Now I can't get you off the computer. What is up with you?

Izzy D.: Up? The only thing up with me is my ceiling.

Rayne: That made no sense.

Izzy D.: Exactly.

My name's Claire. Claire Redfield, to be exact. But, you probably already knew that. It's been two months since I've escaped Rockfort Island and the Antarctica Umbrella facility with my brother Chris. The small group that I'm in is ready to take down Umbrella for all the horrific things they've done. But, for now I think I should stop talking and keep running.

Right now I'm in another facility owned by Umbrella outside of Rome, Italy. Not to mention I'm being chased by two men with handguns. I came here with Rebecca Chambers, who is running right beside me. I glance at her and see she's wounded one of the men with a quick shot. I hear the clatter of a gun dropping and turn around to see the remaining man has pulled out a faster, more modern handgun.

Almost simultaneously, Rebecca and I drop and slide down the partially slanted hallway. The momentum from our run slides us down the hall at a fast speed. I look up and fire a shot, hitting the man in the leg. I look over at Rebecca and notice her widened eyes. I look down at the end of the hallway and see a green exit sign above a heavy door. Blocking the door though, is a heavily built man with dark hair and brown eyes. In both of his hands are handguns.

We skid to a stop in front of him and points both of the guns at us. He grins at us like a shark about to enjoy a very appetizing meal. I look at Rebecca again and wonder if she has any good ideas.

We are so dead.

I suppose it is my turn to speak. I'm Rebecca, and I'm one step closer to my grave. This guy does not look like he's going to shoo us away with a warning not to come back. It's going to take a serious miracle to get us out of this mess. Suddenly the door rushes open and Leon Kennedy is standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at the man.

The man turns around surprised and is given one millisecond of recognition before Leon pulls the trigger. The man slumps forward and falls flat on what is left of his face. "Let's go." Says Leon. Claire and I jump up instantly and we follow him to a black van a mile away. As we jump inside and shut the doors, Leon quickly starts the ignition and speeds away. "You guys are seriously lucky I decided to rush inside like that." He says in an exhausted tone. We all haven't slept very much lately, and is obvious from our faces.

I wish we didn't have to do this. I wish Umbrella never existed at all. I'd probably be in my own house with a nice cool glass of water watching some TV or reading. But as they say, duty calls. Chris, Barry, and Jill thought it would be a good idea to take out key facilities of Umbrella so when we finally infiltrated the headquarters, it would be a bit easier for us to get inside. "Can you turn on some music, please?" I ask timidly, this silence is getting to me after the adrenaline I still have. Techno music softly plays through the van and I slowly drift off on Claire's shoulder.

I feel a warm head on my shoulder and look to see Rebecca has fallen asleep. I wish I could do the same. The cool air from the air conditioner hits me and I reluctantly drift off to the nice place where Chris and I are still kids, and the hardest jobs we had were looking out for each other and making sure we made it to school on time.

Izzy D.: Man, I hope nobody else has done a story like this.

Rayne: Knowing the number of stories, there probably is.

Izzy D: Well, then I apologize in advance if this story sounds very similar to yours, dear readers. Now review!

Rayne:dressed in swag holding a sign that says 'Review':


	2. Sherry remembers

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. If I did I would have lots of money, and I wouldn't write this.

Izzy Doll: Two reviews! Oh yeah!

Rayne: Well…stop talking and start typing then.

Izzy D.: Fine you cranky bum!

I stop the car in front of the abandoned looking house that has become our headquarters. Thankfully the inside is better than the outside. Claire and Rebecca have fallen asleep. They deserve some rest after doing what they did. I quietly open and close the door and walk inside. Jill was helping Sherry with some studying in the front room.  
"Hey," I said softly, startling them. "Claire and Rebecca are in the car asleep. Mind helping me carry them to some beds?" Jill nodded. "Sure. Sherry stay here and try to work out this problem." "Okay, Jill." The girl obediently turned back to her book and started writing. Jill stood up and walked with me to the van. She slowly picked up Rebecca and I picked up Claire.  
"You know, for an 18 year old, Rebecca is kinda heavy." Jill said with an exaggerated face. Leon smiled. "Yeah, Claire too." He understood she was trying to lighten up the mood.

As soon as Jill and Leon walked out the door, I closed my book, marking the page. I stood up and peeked out of one of the curtained windows and saw them walking to the van. I withdrew quickly and sat back down, picking at my long sleeved black shirt. I wonder what I would be doing if Aunt Kate was still alive. No! I can't think of her. It hurts to think of her. But yet, I can't keep my mind away from it.

_ The doorbell ringing while Aunt Kate and I are in the kitchen. She gets up and looks through a small hole to see who it is. Her panicked face yells at me to run. I run into the living room, but not before I hear bullets shoot through the door and Aunt Kate's screams. I open a window and jump through it into a rose bush thick with thorns, ripping parts of my jeans. I hear the men run through the house, knocking down books and shelves. After what seems like ten minutes they go back into their car and drive away. I stay in my hiding place for a few seconds and then climb back inside.  
__ The house is a mess. I walk through the papers, plants, and books softly, stunned at what just happened. I walk upstairs into my room and see all my belonging trashed around. The picture frame holding a picture of my parents holding me as a baby is crushed. I walk back down stairs now carrying a suitcase with clothes. I know I can't stay here anymore. I walk into the kitchen catching a glimpse of Aunt Kate's still body surrounded by blood.  
__ I'm scared now but I lift up the untouched telephone and peel off the yellow sticky note on the bottom with trembling fingers. I call the number on it and hear Claire's voice on the other end. I tell her what's happened and she tells me not to be scared and go to a ex-STARS member's house who can be trusted. Her name was Cheryl Byrd and Claire told me the address. I hung up and fell to the floor crying. On the floor, I notice a card with an Umbrella sign on it. I cry more and after a while I went to Cheryl's house and she books a plane to Paris for me. A week later I'm here, being home schooled by Jill and Barry.  
_ I realize I'm crying and wipe the tears away. I shouldn't be crying. I'm happy here. Suddenly I feel someone's eyes on me, and I turn to see Jill's questioning look. "My head hurts." I say automatically and I run away to Claire's room. I slip into the bed next to her and lay down tiredly. I close my eyes and before I fall asleep I can feel the wet, hot tears streaming down my cheeks again.

"Poor kid." I whisper after I watch Sherry run away. "She's been through a lot." said Leon after closing the door to Rebecca's room. "Yeah, she has. It's not fair that she's being chased by Umbrella, just for being a scientist's daughter." I reply, sinking into the couch and rubbing my head. An almost 13 year old should be worrying about boys and passing classes. Not where a multi-billion dollar company is going to look for her next.  
"Say, where's Sidney?" asked Leon. "In the computer room, Chris and Barry are reloading some guns ." Sidney Taranel was one of the few ex-members to quit STARS early on after hearing our story. She was an extremely good computer hacker and had experience with various weapons. Leon walked out of the room and I sighed. My head felt about ready to explode. I pull out a small bottle of aspirin and swallow two pills. I've gotten really good with taking pills dry these days.  
I wait for five minutes to let the pills take effect before I get up and start putting Sherry's book away and clean up what's left in the living room. I hear footsteps and turn around to see Sidney. "Hey, you up for another mission Thursday?" she says. I nod. "Sure, where?" "In Barcelona, Spain. Chris said he'll go with you if you want." she replied. "Yeah, that's okay. I'm going to have to take in some sleep though." "Well, then go on, I'll take care of the cleaning." She pushes her long black hair out of her face and looks at me with her light blue eyes before guiding me out of the room.  
I go to my room and lay on the bed and quickly fall into sleep. I'm dreaming of my father and I when I was 12 and he was teaching me how to remove window panes. An easy job compared to what I'm doing now.

Izzy Doll: A pointless chapter for you to swallow.

Rayne: But a chapter nonetheless.

Izzy D.: True, true.

Rayne: Send in those reviews!

(NOTE: Sherry's Aunt Kate is mentioned in the Resident Evil books for those of you who haven't read them)


End file.
